


To Die by Your Side

by pisces_sun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28047570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pisces_sun/pseuds/pisces_sun
Summary: Hinata Shouyou is a light that never goes out, Atsumu realizes this even after knowing him for years.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	To Die by Your Side

Atsumu doesn't know, understand how he got so lucky to be in a relationship with Shouyou. Atsumu has never been cool or smart enough throughout his life, even if he tries his hardest he always find an insecurity within him but with Shouyou who always has an infinite amount of patience and love for him, Atsumu thinks that just maybe, maybe, he's not so bad. 

It all started like this, Shouyou was in his and Atsumu's shared room when Shouyou told Atsumu he liked him more than just a friend. 

"Atsumu-san I like you." Shouyou had said with such a fond smile on his face. Atsumu's brain had to freeze for just a minute to process. 

"You like me...? like like me Shou-kun?" Atsumu asked, speechless. 

Shouyou just laughed and gave him a smile so sweet Atsumu could have had a heart attack. "Yes, I like like you Atsumu-san." 

and oh. _Oh_. Atsumu had never been so happy to hear such small words that meant nearly everything to him because they were coming from Shouyou and Shouyou's words were always like a secret door that led somewhere warm and beautiful, like a beach where the waves are coming in slowly and you're staring at the sunset with orange in your eyes and a smile on your lips. 

They start dating after this and Atsumu has never been more happy to share his life with someone. 

Atsumu has always been greedy, he knows this better than anyone. He gets needy and clingy most of the time and he knows others get annoyed with him because of this but Shouyou doesn't. Shouyou understands him. Shouyou gives him the constant reassurance he thinks he's needed all his life. Shouyou is always there in their shared room happy to have Atsumu come home to him into his arms. Shouyou knows when Atsumu has bad days, something unexpectedly ruins his mood, an argument with Osamu, Shouyou just knows. And without fail Shouyou is there to reassure Atsumu that this will pass and he's going to be okay no matter what obstacles are thrown at Atsumu on the way. Atsumu believes his words like they're prayers from gods. 

Atsumu wakes up with clarity a few months into their relationship that he wants to spend his life with Shouyou. Atsumu wants to marry Shouyou. He wants to be Atsumu Hinata, he wants to show the world that he belongs to Shouyou, that he has always belonged to Shouyou, that there is no one else for him but Shouyou. He wants to be there for Shouyou and wants Shouyou to be there for him in return. He wants to keep Shouyou for the rest of the years to come and be reminded each day that goes by, that Atsumu is the luckiest man alive to be loved, cherished, adored by the absolutely sweetest man he's ever known. 

Shouyou is the first one to say I love you. The words bring Atsumu to tears because this man loves him, Shouyou loves him and Atsumu loves him just as much, if not more than anything. Shouyou says I love you everyday to Atsumu, he doesn't need to hear it daily but nonetheless Shouyou tells Atsumu when asked that he likes seeing the smile on Atsumu's face when Shouyou says he loves him. Atsumu also cries after that. Atsumu cries a lot during the first few months of dating Shouyou, he blames it on being very emotional since young, that he can't help but cry when he's overjoyed. Shouyou doesn't mind it, he adores Atsumu even more knowing this. 

Atsumu loves Shouyou, undoubtedly and ardently. He loves Shouyou as meat loves salt, as the sun loves the moon, he loves him so much he can't comprehend how much he loves him wholeheartedly. Shouyou treasures Atsumu like he's a gift from heaven and it makes Atsumu want to cry until there's nothing left to fall out from his eyes. Atsumu has so so much love to offer to Shouyou and Shouyou is always so willing to return that love to Atsumu. Atsumu treats Shouyou like the gods created him for Atsumu and Atsumu alone. Like Atsumu is the only one in the entire world deserving of Shouyou. Shouyou is far more than what Atsumu deserves but Atsumu reminds himself that Shouyou is his for now, for later, forever and Atsumu thinks that maybe the gods paired them together for the two of them to be in this exact moment.

Atsumu brings up the topic of marriage to Osamu first. Atsumu knows Osamu is supportive of his fast, crazy, yet brilliant ideas, he knows this but Atsumu can't help but think that maybe Osamu will tell him something different.

"I'm gonna propose to Shou-kun." Atsumu announces to the empty onigiri shop. The silence afterward is uncomfortable but Atsumu can feel Osamu's gaze on him.

Osamu doesn't say anything for a couple of seconds and then starts laughing softly.  
_"He's the one for you isn't he 'tsumu?"_  
Atsumu feels his tears well up. Stupid Osamu. Stupid Osamu for knowing. Stupid Osamu for making him cry in an empty onigiri shop in the early morning.

After an half hour of embarrassingly crying in front of his twin brother, Atsumu goes home to his shared room with Shouyou, and like always Shouyou is waiting there with comforting welcoming arms that Atsumu wants to be held in for as long as he lives and if god allows it, if this proposal goes as Atsumu prays it does.

Shouyou asks him if he wants to get their own place, their own little apartment, somewhere near where they already lived. Atsumu thinks of popping the question right there and then because he loves Shouyou and Shouyou wants to live with him so of course, he says yes to move and get a place of their own.

They move to a one bedroom apartment a few blocks from their once shared room and Atsumu calls it home. A home filled with love, with Shouyou. A home that will be filled with everything that Shouyou loves because he loves things and loves sharing everything he loves with Atsumu who he loves even more.

He tells Shouyou's mother and sister next about the proposal. Shouyou's mother starts crying and then Atsumu starts crying and it takes a few minutes for Natsu to calm them both down. Atsumu loves Shouyou's family, they love him too, always reminding him that he's brought out the best in Shouyou, that they're both grateful that Atsumu and Shouyou found each other. Atsumu feels his heart swell up at everything Shouyou's mom is telling him. She tells him not to worry about a thing because she knows Shouyou loves Atsumu just as much as he loves him.

That Shouyou will always return the same adoration to Atsumu because she's never seen Shouyou so happy and in love with anyone but Atsumu. Natsu also tells him that it's finally time, that she was wondering when they were going to get married, which earns her a slap on the knee from her mother.

Atsumu thinks he wants to spend the rest of his life right here laughing and smiling like no one's business with Shouyou and their beautiful family. Atsumu has no hesitation because, he knows, he knows, he wants nothing more than to marry Shouyou.

Atsumu has a few ideas on how to ask Shouyou for his hand, endless ideas from his old friends, his brother, Natsu, but none that scream "Atsumu". He wants to ask Shouyou in the most possibly perfect way even though Shouyou has always told him that no matter what Atsumu does, whether it's dumb or silly, Shouyou loves him all the same. 

Atsumu decides to throw out hints that he's going to propose. It's a sunday morning and the sky is so blue outside and Shouyou is cooking breakfast. Shouyou cooks for them both often, Atsumu ended up lacking in the cooking department unlike Osamu who is a culinary genius. Shouyou doesn't mind, he likes to cook and bake ever since his time in Brazil where he was cooking just for himself and now he has someone else to enjoy a meal with. 

Atsumu nervously plays around with his fingers and decides to ask, "Shou-kun- Shouyou… how do you feel about rings?"

Shouyou is frying eggs and looks up at Atsumu with a raised eyebrow but chuckles, "Tsumu you want matching couple rings? Are the necklaces we have ugly?" He giggles obliviously. And Atsumu doesn't bother dropping hints afterwards. Atsumu decides he will ask Shouyou another time where he feels confident and doesn't beat around the bush.

The following week, Shouyou is cooking dinner, pasta and wine is what they're having. Atsumu thinks this is a perfect meal for a proposal. This should have been easy, Atsumu could drop the ring into Shouyou's glass and it would be a sweet way to propose but there is a thought eating him alive that maybe this isn't what Shouyou wants, no matter what Shouyou's mother, his sister, his friends say, Atsumu still thinks Shouyou probably doesn't want to marry him. Atsumu is scared that maybe he's the only one who's been wanting this for so long. But Atsumu wants to call Shouyou his husband, his beloved, his lover, his everything, he wants to be called all of this in return by Shouyou. Atsumu's nerves nearly drown him but he decides he's going for it, because it won't end so badly as his brain thinks it will. 

Atsumu starts tearing up while they're just about to dig into their pasta and when Shouyou looks up to see Atsumu letting his tears fall, he rushes towards his side to console him. Shouyou wraps his arms around Atsumu's neck in a way that a child would hold their stuffed animal, "Hey, hey Atsumu, 'tsumu, what's wrong? is everything okay? why are you crying?" Shouyou asks him worried. 

Atsumu then decides to start sobbing to which Shouyou replies in hugging him tighter. Atsumu is sobbing, hiccuping but he wants Shouyou to know, to know how much wants to marry him, "I… had this really good idea for tonight but… I'm scared, I'm scared that ya won't want it as much as I want it. it scared me so I started crying which is something I know I do all the time but…" Atsumu says all this with his face pressed against Shouyou's chest. Shouyou rubs comforting circles on his back, "You know you can tell me anything 'tsumu, there shouldn't be something you can't tell me, I love you, you know that right? you can tell me anything and nothing if you want."

And this makes Atsumu heart stop because of course, all he had to do was tell Shouyou, because Shouyou has all the patience in the world for him, because Shouyou loves him, he loves him. 

Atsumu then proceeds with his proposal, he raises his head to stare at Shouyou directly in his eyes. "I want to marry you Shouyou. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to be known as Atsumu Hinata and I want to call you my husband." Atsumu sees the way this is processing in Shouyou's eyes, the way Shouyou's mouth opens up slowly as he lets out a small gasp and laughs softly. Shouyou starts tearing up and Atsumu is waiting for his response. "Atsumu you big idiot… of course I'll marry you, don't I get a ring at least?" He asks with a huge smile playing at his lips and reaches up with his hands to cup Atsumu's cheeks and give him a kiss of confirmation, a kiss that says "Yes, I do". 

Atsumu thinks maybe he didn't need the wine glass for this because he and Shouyou are eating pasta with their blotchy red faces and matching silver rings. 

Atsumu wakes up the next morning as if the sun was inside of him breathing air into his lungs. He rolls onto his side to stare at Shouyou who is sleeping soundly, he stares at him like there is no one else he could wish for to be laying next to him, no one else to wrap his arm around his waist and kiss his jaw. Atsumu wants to wake Shouyou up and shower him with love, but he should let him sleep for just a bit more. Atsumu looks at his hand, his ring finger and smiles like there is nothing better than this moment right now, he grabs Shouyou's hand, the one which he's wearing the matching ring and kisses it and nearly tears up at the fact that he is going to marry Shouyou, that Shouyou also wants this as much as Atsumu does, that Shouyou wants to share his life with no one but Atsumu. 

Atsumu still doesn't know, understand how he got so lucky to be here laying next to Shouyou, to kiss him everyday, to tell him that he loves him more than anything, to hold him tightly and never let go, to ask for his hand in marriage, and to call Shouyou his fiance. 

Atsumu doesn't know, understand but he knows one thing is and that thing is he and Shouyou are both on board with everything between them, that they both want the same thing. Atsumu who is always so needy, clingy, insecure, and Shouyou who is always so ready, so willing, to reassure and comfort Atsumu when he feels like the world is against him. 

Because to stay by Shouyou's side, is a heavenly way to live, it's Atsumu's pleasure and privilege.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know where I was going with this but I wanted to write insecure(?) atsumu in a relationship with shouyou. and it ended up being a proposal fic lol. I had a bit of a diffcult time writing the dialogue but nonetheless hopefully this isn't too ooc! I enjoyed writing this, hope you enjoy reading it!
> 
> songs for this fic:  
> willow by taylor swift  
> there is a light that never goes out by the smiths (the title is a lyric from this)  
> nightclub love by matt maltese


End file.
